We Will Face It Together
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: How the team deal with death, life and everything that get's threw there way. Spoilers for 1x22 and 1x23. Very mild Prody.


**AN- This is a mix between the last two episodes as they seemed to meld together as I wrote. I can't believe we did a full season already, it's flew over. I just want to thank you all for sticking with me and roll on season two.**

* * *

As Brody stood and watched Pride with LaSalle she knew she should go over and say something to him. She had been where he was now and she knew all too well how it felt. She also knew no amount of words could change how he felt at this moment in time. This was a pain that would run deep within him for a long time that he would never heal from. He would never really get over her death but he would moved on from it. He would find a way to see past the pain and continue to live his life.

Pride was the best person to help him do this, along with his family. LaSalle was the closest thing Pride had to a son and that was how she saw them now. As Pride stood and asked LaSalle what had happened she knew he would speak to him. She knew if the boot was on the other foot she would rather talk to Pride than LaSalle, hell she did talk to Pride more than LaSalle. She had sat with Pride many a time after they had all had dinner together and LaSalle had gone home just talking.

She had found it easier to sit and talk to him than to LaSalle. LaSalle was the one she turned to if she wanted to go out and party with, he was the one she went to if she needed cheering up. She saw him as a friend but at this moment in time she saw him as a man who had lost his anchor on the world and he was adrift. They had a job to do and that's what she was doing, her job.

She watched through the doors as Pride moved and see got to see LaSalle's face. He looked so lost and scared and angry. She had no idea what had happened and why he wasn't there with Savannah but she had a feeling that if he had been it would be his body that she was stood over now. It would be his body Loretta was doing a basic check on before transporting it back to autopsy. That was something she didn't want to ever consider, losing one of the boys. They were not only her team but her family now.

She saw Pride come back in and she could see the pain in his eyes. He was hurting for LaSalle and she could see he was. As a team she wasn't sure how much more they could take. They had all been through the wringer with various cases and their personal lives but had somehow managed to stay upright. For some reason it was now LaSalle's turn to face the wrath of problems. First Cade and now Savannah, the man was suffering big time.

Baitfish was putting the young man through hell to get to Pride and it was working. She could see as she looked between the two men that they were both fighting their own demons over this. The man who had made baitfish, so to speak, and the man who had lost the woman he loved to him. She knew both men needed her but she was split between the two. LaSalle was hurting but he had others to turn to where as Pride had no one. He was the tough one, the boss, the leader who they went to when they needed help. She would find a way to be there for both of them when they needed her but for now she would concentrate on Pride.

LaSalle for his part threw himself into his work, he needed to keep busy. He needed to stay occupied. Pride kept them all busy trying to work out Baitfish next move. They knew agent Sonja Percy was undercover and as things stood she was the best lead they had. They kept in touch with her but when he was done Baitfish left her from dead as well. Due to quick thinking and teamwork LaSalle and Brody found her. As Brody called an ambulance LaSalle spoke to Sonja and she told him she was sorry about Savannah. LaSalle just nodded his head. He still had no way to deal with the lion that roared in his chest, a cross between the grief, desire for revenge and rage. He would find a way but he had no idea idea how.

When LaSalle put his hand in his pocket it rested on a fine gold chain and a small medallion that he had been given by Savannah's father. Her father presumed it was meant for LaSalle so he passed it over. After seeing Percy off to the hospital, Brody and LaSalle went back to chasing leads. They were given the job of escorting Baitfish but were ambushed and a gunfight broke out. Yet again Baitfish escaped but LaSalle was hot on his tail. He would not let him get away this time.

Chasing him around the warehouse, he knew he wanted revenge when he finally caught him. That was all he wanted until Pride turned up. Pride managed to talk him down and Baitfish had just started talking when a shot rang out and he fell to the floor dead. LaSalle watched him fall yet he still felt nothing. Pride was right, he was dead but it made no difference at all. There was no justice in how he died, or for Savannah, he doubted there ever would have been. As he walked passed he looked at the body and felt absolutely nothing.

Getting in the car they drove back to the office and he just sat there till Pride stirred him from his thoughts. After the information they had been given before baitfish was killed something major was going to happen and they had no idea when, where or what. They could guess and follow the trial but until whatever it was actually landed there had no idea.

The team as a whole worked round the clock trying to work out what was going on. They knew there was a mole on the inside working against them but they didn't know who. They had to find the mole and stop whatever was going to happen before it stopped the city. Pride reached out to the one person he never thought he would and was both pleased and surprised when his father was able to help him and point him in the right direction. Between a dead sailor and an empty container used for human smuggling the team pieced the puzzle together and finally worked out that they had a individual who was set on destroying the city, Pride's city.

He rallied his team, and they worked out when and where the attack was going to take place. Between Pride and LaSalle they stormed a tiny island that there terrorist was using to deploy his deadly weapon on the city. Brody surveyed the shore line on a boat as the boys took down one of the men and, with Patton and Sebastian's help, Pride took out the detonator to stop the territory's weapon being launched. Getting shot in the process was not important, all that matter was protecting his city and his family. If it wasn't for LaSalle and his quick tracking skills Pride would have been the next body for Loretta.

Brody was patrolling the shore line when she heard shots ring out. Panic set in and pressing her radio she yelled out to Pride and LaSalle. After what seemed like an eternity she heard the radio crackle and Pride's voice came over it. They were both alive, one injured but alive. LaSalle helped Pride back to the boat and in to it as he slumped against Brody as she grabbed a emergency medical kit and used dressings out of it to pack the gun shot wound on his shoulder. She couldn't help herself as she held him to her as the boat jumped the waves and headed inland. For his part Pride didn't argue as he slid his good arm around her waist holding himself close to her. This was the line they had never crossed yet but it felt right and it felt good.

Arriving back at the shore line, between LaSalle and Brody they helped Pride out the boat and up the beach to the main road where the ambulance was waiting to take Pride to the hospital. As Pride was put on the stretcher and more dressing applied to stop the bleeding till he got to hospital he looked at the two agents in front of him and he couldn't help but smile. Looking at LaSalle first he offered out his hand which LaSalle took and held onto as he nodded at his boss and mentor. He knew Pride blamed himself for what had happened to Savannah but he didn't. Squeezing Pride's hand he nodded and gave his boss a small smile, it was a simple gesture but he hoped it was enough till they had time to talk about what happened. Pride gave a small smile back and let go of LaSalle's hand. Looking over at Brody, Pride lifted his hand and when Brody took it she stepped right up to him and leaning over she placed a kiss to his forehead and stepped back. She smiled at him as he was lifted into the ambulance and he smiled back as he watched her disappear from view as they shut the doors.

LaSalle and Brody stepped back away from the ambulance as it drove away, waiting till it was out of site. Stepping close to LaSalle, Brody slid her hand in his and pulled him to towards the car. Taking the keys out of his hand when they approached it she let go of his hand and got in the driver's seat as he moved to the passenger side. They drove back in silence, both thinking over what had happened not just in the past few days but few months. They had been through hell with Baitfish and were still going through it now even with him dead. When they arrived back at the office it was late and neither was in the mood to go home. They both headed up the stairs and into Pride's room knowing he would be patched up and he would discharge himself.

Looking at each other as they entered LaSalle grabbed a couple of chairs and pulled them together so he could sit with his feet up as Brody passed him a cushion and a blanket from one of the shelves. She stood and watched him take his shoes off and his wet jeans and slumped in the chair as he put his feet up. He was worn out and run down and in desperate need of sleep. As he settled himself down in the chairs Brody stepped up and threw the blanket over him as she covered him over and stepped back. Yawning he gave her a small smile and she stood and just watch him for a few minutes till she was sure he had fell asleep.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Brody pulled off her jacket and boots and flopped backwards. She knew it wouldn't be long before Pride arrived back so she decided to sit up and wait for him knowing that he would see their cars still parked up downstairs. Shuffling up the bed she sat with her back against the head of the bed and pulled her phone out her pocket. She was just about to send Pride a text to tell him where they were when the screen on her phone lit up. Smiling she replied to the text and put the phone down on the bedside cabinet. Looking over to her left she heard the door open and smiled as she saw Pride step up beside the chairs LaSalle was asleep in. He looked down at the young man sleeping and sighed. They would have time to talk in the morning but now he needed sleep so he left him be.

Stepping round the shelves he looked at Brody as she gave him a cross between a smile and a yawn. Sitting down on the bed he toed his shoes off, pulled his wet socks off and stood back up. Looking around he find what he was looking for and went and grabbed a t- shirt from the pile. Coming back to the bed he passed the top to Brody and nodded in the direction of the small bathroom. Brody got up and went to change while Pride managed to undo his damp jeans and let them drop to the floor. Stepping out of them he kicked them to one side of the room and came to stand beside the bed again.

Lifting his arm up he was just about to reach round and undo the button holding his sling in place when he felt long slender fingers graze his neck as Brody stepped up behind him and did the sling as she stepped round and helped him slid it off. Placing it on the bedside cabinet she stepped up and started to slide what was left of his t-shirt up and over his good arm then his head and down his other arm. Once it was off she tossed it in the bin on the floor and looked over the dressing on the front of his shoulder then stepped round to see the one on his back. Shaking her head she came back round and saw they were now both ready for bed.

Waiting she watched as Pride pulled the covers back and climbed in before sitting up and moving the cover overs his legs. Looking up at Brody he patted the bed beside him and smiled at her. Smiling back she climbed in and he pulled the covers over her legs as well as she sat beside him. Pride looked at her and reached over to switch one of the Lights off. Once it was off he managed to shuffle his way down the bed and lie down at the same time as tucking the covers over himself. Brody watched till he was settled and then laid down herself getting comfortable as she did. When she was lying down she felt Pride side his arm slowly over her waist and wait for her to move.

They were both tired as their bodies drifted together as Pride shifted moved up and spooned her as she moulded her body back against his. They were both again aware of how close things had came tonight and one of them dying and they both took stock of the situation. As they fell asleep wrapped up close to each other they knew time was precious as LaSalle and Savannah had shown them and they were done wasting time.

The following evening after a day doing nothing out paperwork and wrapping things up Brody saw LaSalle sitting at the table in the courtyard and smiled as she came to sit beside him. Sitting down beside him she asked for the medallion and at first he refused. He had already told her the chain it came with had been snapped somehow. Digging in his pocket he pulled it out and finally passed it to her. She went in her pocket and pulled out a chain and took the small medallion from his hand. Sliding it on the chain she lifted the chain up so LaSalle could she it. She then told him a story of how she had the chain.

The chain had once belonged to her sister Emily. She had bought it off a fortune teller when they traveled in Europe together and had carried the chain with her all the time for good luck. Wherever Emily was the chain went with her. Looking at LaSalle as she told the story she went to pass him the chain but he refused it. He pointed out it was hers and it had once belonged to Emily, it was special and he would find another chain. Brody told him that she wanted to pass the chain on to him, he was family now and she was sure Emily would approve. Finally he gave up and taking the chain in his hand he smiled. The necklace now had double the meaning it had before and he would treasure it as he lift it up and fastens it around his neck.

Brody smiled as he watched LaSalle fasten the chain around his neck, both Savannah and Emily would live on now through the chain round his neck and she was happy about that. It was the perfect way to honour them both. She was part of a family here with Pride, LaSalle, Loretta, Patton, Sebastian and now Sonja Percy. They all had their quirks and their special traits but they were who they were and they were now her family.


End file.
